<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>from that kiss... by Skairipa_isback</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112419">from that kiss...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_isback/pseuds/Skairipa_isback'>Skairipa_isback</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abimel, F/F, OverWitch - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_isback/pseuds/Skairipa_isback</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>and if instead of Harry, Abigael kissed Mel? (ep. 2x8)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>from that kiss...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Library, almost evening...after Abigael had stabbed Parker, she needed a little help so she asked Mel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>or maybe it was a trap to flirt with her.. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mel was looking in middle to books of the library, looking for a book that Abigael so badly needed, hoping this wasn't a trap....<em>how can I trust a demon who had just stabbed her brother?</em></p><p>thought Mel in her mind, while she was still looking for that book..she could even hear Abigael's eyes looking at her.</p><p>"thank you Mel...I didn't think you'd accept what I asked you" starts talking the half-demon half-witch</p><p>Mel turned to look at her, look at that smirks that Abby made.</p><p><em>we're sure it's not a trap yet? </em>thought Mel again</p><p>she snorted, holding in her hand the book she had found, not wanting to look at her. </p><p>"no, thanks to you..you did the right thing, even though stabbing Parker wasn't necessary"</p><p>Abigael chuckled, surprising Mel to looks at her</p><p>"I didn't want him to kill your sister, maybe I'm passionate about the game of the demon in the shining armor..I'm not the person that you and your sisters think"</p><p>Mel snorted a little, and she laid down the book</p><p>"okay so...thank you for saving my sister, how can I return the favor?" asked her, hoping not to regret it</p><p>Abigael looked at her with a smirks, and began to approach Mel slowly while she looked at her and took steps back slowly.</p><p>Mel began to blush, trying not to stutter </p><p>"so...what you have in mind?" she whispered, Abby's lips and Mel's lips were almost close while they looked each other in the eyes, while Mel stepped back until her back was against the bookshelf books.</p><p>Abigael didn't said nothing, she touched Mel's cheek almost softly and she kissed Mel almost passionately, while their eyes were closed at the same time.</p><p>Abby bit Mel's lips a little bit, making Mel to moan a little, surprising Abigael</p><p>Mel also wanted to touch Abigael, and she wrapped her arms around her shoulders to bring her closer while Abby stroked her back.</p><p>but unfortunately, they heard an open door and Mel and Abigael stopped their passionate kiss</p><p>they looked into each other's eyes breathing a little hard and with red cheeks.</p><p>"this...was..wow" starts Mel to talking, and Abigael nodded while she touched her cheek</p><p>"I think you should go.."</p><p>Abigael seemed a little disappointed when she said it, and Mel noticed it</p><p>"we can meet again secretly" she gently stroked Abby's cheek</p><p>Abigael kissed her again and smiled, making Mel smile too.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>From that kiss, everything changed...and feelings toward each other grew every day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>until one day Mel became Abigael's girlfriend. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm obsessed with them<br/>(sorry if there are grammatical errors!)<br/>hope you like it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>